


Time Goes By So Slowly

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Insatiable Steve Rogers, Insatiable Wanda Maximoff, Magic, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: In the aftermath of the final battle for Earth, Steve and Wanda find one another.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Time Goes By So Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> _Oh, my love, my darling_  
>  _I've hungered for your touch_  
>  _A long, lonely time_  
>  ~ Unchained Melody

Wanda was glad to just _be_ again. She meant to kill Thanos on sight. And she would have, too, had he not called his ships to rain fire on them. In the end, it wasn’t her who did it but that didn’t lessen her gladness that he was gone, that he’d paid in the same way they all had. 

She’d seen Steve as soon as she came through the ring. He was battered and bloody all over. His shield was broken, but he’d kept fighting. It didn’t matter what Thanos threw at him, he got back up. She’d seen him wield Thor’s hammer as well. She wouldn’t know until later how much Thanos had cost him, too. 

The battle seemed to last forever though it was only a few hours, at most. After it was over, the military, the police, any authority with trucks that had lifesaving or firefighting equipment showed up.

She wasn’t sure what to do, or where to go. She’d been a fugitive when the Snap took her and half of the universe to a place of nothingness. She saw Clint and ran to him. He threw his arms around her. “Wanda! It’s all right,” he soothed her as she embarrassingly broke into tears. “It’s over, little one.” She clung to him. 

“Wanda! I’ve been looking for you!” She turned and there he was, Steve. Clint shooed her toward Steve’s embrace. Steve had been her champion, trying to protect her after Lagos, trying to shield her from the worst. He’d been so angry when he saw her in the Raft with the shock collar on that he’d broken the bars instead of opening them when he’d freed her and the others. She’d stayed with him and Natasha most of the time in exile, though in the end, she’d gone off on her own to be with Vis.

“Steve!” 

He lifted her into his filthy arms and kissed her lips, not at all like the big brother that everyone thought he tried to be to her since she lost Pietro. “I’ve missed you!” 

She looked into his weary face and smiled at him. She touched his cheek then threw both arms around him again and held on tight. He was safe and warm. At last, she had come home. 

They were all quickly herded onto helicopters and transport jets. There were facilities that belonged to the new SHIELD that had room to see to their wounds and patch them up. More serious cases were being routed to hospitals. 

Wanda did not let go of Steve’s hand on the ride. Once at the facility, which was in an underground bunker not unlike the one at Camp Lehigh that they’d blown up when Steve and Natasha had exposed the HYDRA infiltration of SHIELD. Once inside, the doctor tried to separate her and Steve so they could examine them both for injury and patch up their cuts and bruises. Wanda refused to let go of Steve’s hand. 

“It’s all right, Doc. We’ve been through a lot. I don’t mind her staying if she doesn’t mind.” 

The doctor had nodded, clearly unhappy about it but he went about giving them both a quick once over. Wanda was bruised up a little but otherwise, just dirty. Steve had some cracked ribs and many cuts, bruises and burns but he healed so quickly, there was little to do but clean the wounds and send him on his way. 

The officer in charge of quarters tried to send Wanda with the other women into one of the barracks. 

“She’s with me,” Steve told the woman. 

She nodded, again unhappy with Steve and Wanda for upsetting her apple cart. Steve was given an actual room with a bath, a bed, a desk, and some chairs. Steve had spoken to someone and a few minutes later, a man came by with a stack of dark gray sweatpants and black t-shirts along with some assorted underwear and socks. There were two pairs of sneakers as well. On top were bottles of shampoo and other toiletries that they’d need. 

After the man left, Steve shut the door and turned to Wanda. “You want to shower first?” 

She smiled. “You’re really filthy and you might need some help. You’re walking awfully slowly.” 

He nodded and started to take his suit off. He realized rather quickly that he really might need some help. He hadn’t healed yet. Wanda helped with the buckles and harnesses but especially with his boots. When he was down to his underwear, he took the toiletries and his sweats to small bath and closed the door. 

Wanda listened. She heard him turn on the shower and imagined him naked under the water. They had flirted now and again before the Snap, because even when she was with Vis, there had been a little something between them. Now, she wanted his comfort, maybe even his love. And she grudgingly admitted that she wanted his body, too. He was a beautiful man and good one at the same time. 

She peeled her own clothes off and as quietly as she could, she opened the door and stepped into the bathroom. The shower had a flimsy plastic curtain that she could see through. She stared as he stood under the water with his eyes closed and his faced turned up to the spray. He looked like a god. 

“I know you’re there, Wanda.” He opened his eyes and looked at her. “Oh god,” he said when he saw her. She grinned. She was glad for her curvy figure when she saw the look on his face, the pure hunger in his eyes. 

“May I join you?” she asked and was surprised at how husky her voice came out. 

“Y-yes. Please.” He pulled the shower curtain open for her to join him. 

She stepped into the small shower. It was almost too small for both of them to stand in without touching. “Hand me the soap and I’ll wash your back.” 

He gave her the bottle of body wash and turned his back to her, but not before she saw that his interest was becoming quite obvious. She poured soap in her hands and began to wash his back, rubbing slowly and thoroughly. She reached for the washcloth and used it to get the more stubborn spots of grime. She let her magic flow just a little as she rubbed his shoulders, using her power to calm and soothe his mind. 

“Why are you in the shower with me?” he asked. 

“I wanted to help you.” 

He busied himself with washing the front of his body as she ran her hands down to the small of his back. She stepped close and pressed herself to his back, putting her arms around him and laying her head against his back. 

She let herself feel what he was feeling. The weariness she expected but his sorrow was nearly overwhelming. He peeled her arms loose and turned around. When he looked into her face, she felt the need to comfort him. She pulled him close and they stood there a long time under the warm water. 

“We should get clean and get out,” she told him. 

“They guy who brought the clothes said they’re having fast food brought in to the mess hall. We probably should eat, too.” 

They bathed one another and washed their hair then got out and toweled off. The sweats felt good after the filthy clothes they’d had on. 

“Want me to go find some food?” she asked. 

He nodded. She didn’t know what to get so she got several burgers, fries, sodas, water and a bag with apples, oranges and bananas in it. She had her hands full so she called out to him when she got back. He opened the door and let her in. 

“I’m hungry! I didn’t ever think I would be hungry again a few hours ago,” Steve told her as he helped her with the food. They tackled the burgers and fries. They both ate like they were starving until the food was all gone. 

“Do you know where we’ll be sent?” she asked. “I’m still a fugitive.” A panic that she’d not thought about rose in her like bile. She didn’t want to go back to the Raft. 

A dark look crossed Steve’s face. “You’re not going to be locked up. Come here.” He held his arms open and she went to them. He was warm and safe, she thought as he kissed the top of her head. “I have regretted them sending you there so much and -”

She looked up at him and put a finger to his lips. “No. I made my choice, Steve.” He kissed the finger over his mouth. She saw he was about to apologize for the kiss. She felt such a yearning to touch more of him, to hold him close. She kept her finger on his lips until she was close enough to replace her finger with her own lips. She softly touched her lips to Steve’s. “I do want something from you,” she murmured against his mouth between one kiss and the next. 

“What?” he asked, his voice low and soft. 

“I want you to come to bed with me and help me forget all our sorrows for a little while.” There! She told him what she really wanted. 

He pulled her close and she could feel his interest pressing against her belly. He pulled her shirt over her head and looked at her full breasts. He cupped a breast in each hand. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to touch you, to do this.” He pushed her back to sit on the bed and he got down on the floor in front of her. He dipped his mouth and captured a nipple. He licked at it until it peaked, then he sucked it into his mouth. Wanda felt her center turn moist and molten as she watched him. She was quivering by the time he switched to the other side. 

“Take your clothes off, Steve,” she told him as she began to wiggle out of her sweatpants. He sat back and stripped his t-shirt off. His chest was broad and hard beneath the hand she reached out to touch him with. There was dusting of dark hair across his chest and a trail that led into his sweats. He stood and she ran her finger down the trail to the elastic band of his pants. She hooked her finger in them and tugged, pulling them down with a little help from Steve. He slid them down far enough that they pooled around his ankles. He kicked them away and stepped closer. 

He was quite erect, also quite thick and heavy as she let her finger dip all the way down to touch his cock. She ran it up the length and captured a drop of clear fluid forming in the little opening in the velvety head. She brought her finger to her mouth and licked it. Then she licked her lips. 

“Oh god,” he whispered, watching her mouth intently. 

“Come closer,” she urged him, biting her lip as he obeyed her. 

She leaned forward and, taking him into her hand, swirled her tongue around his head, wetting it. She gently sucked just the head into her mouth. When he tried to thrust, she put her other hand on his abdomen below his navel and pressed back enough to make him stop moving. 

“Wanda,” he growled. 

She paid his plea no attention as she took a little more of him into her mouth. She meant to dull his pain for a few minutes and maybe even mute some of her own pain as well. Even though he’d just showered, she could smell his scent as she took in as much of him as she could. She wrapped her hand around the base and began to move it with her mouth. 

Steve pushed her hair back from her face so he could watch her. She looked up at him, saw the lust in his face. She could feel his need through her magic, his sorrow, too. She cupped the underside of his cock with her tongue and let it slide with her mouth and hand. She felt his muscles tense and he grabbed a handful of her hair. He was getting so close. 

Wanda looked up at him, saw that moment when pleasure swept everything else away. “Wanda!” he cried out as she swallowed the warm seed he spilled in her mouth. She let him press deep, breathing around his thrusts until he was spent. When he withdrew, she licked the last tiny drops from the tender skin of his head. 

She was trembling with need as she stood up and put her arms around him, pulling his mouth down to hers. She knew he could taste himself in her mouth but it didn’t seem to bother him like it had others. His tongue slid between her lips as he cupped her bottom in his hands and lifted her up against him. He placed her on the small bed, then just looked at her naked body, lush and ready, as she smiled up at him. 

“I want to taste you,” he told her as he opened her legs and moved down between them. He looked at her, opening her with his fingers and tasting her. He looked up at her face and grinned, then went back to his task, circling her clitoris with his finger before touching it with the tip of his tongue. He circled it again, with his tongue this time, then sucked it as he slid two fingers inside her. 

She arched her back and cried out. “God yes!” She had dreamed of his mouth and hands and the dream hadn’t felt nearly as good as the real thing did right now. She needed him. She needed this. She met every thrust of his fingers with her own, wrapping her legs around his head. She gripped the sheet in her hands as she felt the waves of bliss begin to crash into her. He kept fucking her with his fingers until the felt the little tremors stop and she went limp under him. 

He looked up at her. “My god, Wanda, you’re sweet as sin.” 

She reached for him and he moved up beside her and took her in his arms. 

“We need another shower,” she said to him.

“Mmmm, not quite yet. I think I might have a little more life left in me.” 

She laughed. “I honestly don’t see how you can even walk.”

“I plan on lying down at least part of the time.” He rolled over so he was pressed to her side. She felt him already growing hard again. He kissed her again. She tasted herself in his kisses. And he was right. She needed a little more, too. 

She pushed him onto his back and moved over on top of him, straddling his waist. He was hard beneath her and she wiggled against his erection. “This what you had in mind?” 

“Oh yeah.” He put his hands on her breasts again. She leaned forward so he could kiss them. 

Steve kissed her chest in the valley between her breasts and looked up at her. She didn’t want to wait any longer. She reached beneath her and took him into her hand to position him in the right place and slid down onto him. He was big and it had been awhile since she’d been with anyone. She stilled on top of him for a few moments, then she began to move slowly. He pulled her down for a kiss as he started thrusting up into her at the same slow pace. When she raised up, he captured a nipple and licked at it. Pleasure shot through her and she slipped her hand down to touch herself. 

“That’s it, Wanda. Ride me hard!” He bucked his hips up beneath her. She sat up straight and put her free hand up in front of her. A red haze began to surround her hand as she sent her own physical sensations to his mind and body. He gasped and grabbed her hips in both his hands. She kept her own pace, not letting him move her faster just yet. 

When the tension built to its highest level, she came, sensation cascading from her center outward. She let him feel it all and her pleasure was his undoing as he jerked his hips hard beneath her and came with her, gripping her so tight that there would be hand prints on her waist for several days afterward. 

“Oh god, I love you!” he cried out and she knew they were more than words spoken in passion. She prolonged the bliss for a few seconds with her magic and then collapsed on top of him, seeking his mouth for a kiss. 

They lay there, spent but still joined for several minutes. Wanda raised her head and looked at him. He looked as exhausted as she felt. She kissed his cheek. “Now we can shower again.” 

“Not sure I can move,” he groaned playfully.

“Oh, and I love you, Steve, have since I peeped into your mind in Sokovia.”

He didn’t say much for a moment then asked, “Why?”

“People’s minds are full of bad things, mental monsters and worms. Your mind was full of duty and love. You didn’t seek power or money. Down deep, you just wanted love. I didn’t have any then. I was full of hatred and anger. You taught me to love and trust again. For that, I love you.” She grinned and added, “and you’re a good fuck, too.” 

He rolled her over and kissed her. “Can you stand one more round before we shower?” 

She laughed. “If you can, then so can I.” She pressed up against him and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
